


Shark Out of Water

by Bluefando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Jamie is studying to be a Marine Biologist, M/M, Mer!Roadhog, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, mermaid au, mershark Roadhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefando/pseuds/Bluefando
Summary: One fateful day, Jamison's daily marine life studies are interrupted by a mysterious stranger that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Shark Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> G'day everybody! This is my first fic on this account, so I hope you guys enjoy! The chapters after this one will be longer, this was more of an introductory chapter so it ended up a bit shorter than I had planned. This is planned to be a fairly long fic, but I'm excited for the road ahead. Happy reading!

The light wind gently caressed Jamison's cheeks, bringing with it the salty scent of the nearby ocean. Jamie breathed it in deeply, inhaling the wonderful smell. As he exhaled, he felt his entire body relax peacefully.

Ah, the ocean. It's beauty was so magnificent. Jamie liked how human it was. One moment it was calm and gentle, like a caring mother. The next it was an explosive monster, threatening anyone who dared to tread through it's watery depths. It's the one place in the world that made Jamie feel truly at home.

Jamie trudged along the beach's sandy shore, his peg leg sinking into the sand with each awkward step. He held a notebook in his left hand, along with a pencil that was tucked behind his right ear and a camera dangling around his neck by a strap.

What exactly was he doing here, you might ask? Jamison was studying to become a marine biologist. Jamie always had quite the fascination with animals, big and small. But marine animals especially caught his eye. There was something different about them, something that made them that much more majestic to him. 

Getting his dream job wouldn't be easy, though. It’s a rather competitive field, so that means he has to put in his best effort to succeed. Which is what brought him here today. His professor had assigned a project in which the students had to go do some exploring on their own, and make a journal documenting their studies.

It was still quite early in the morning; the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Despite how early it was, however, the shores were already teeming with life. Crabs scuttled about, wary of the human approaching. Sea birds cawed overhead, beginning their day by searching for a breakfast of crabs, clams and fish. In the distance, Jamie could just barely spot a pod of dolphins leaping out of the water as if dancing along the waves. He had a feeling today would be an excellent day.

As he walked along the soft sand, he jotted down notes in his notebook of what he observed and took an occasional picture. Whenever he wasn’t taking notes, he chewed on the end of the pencil out of bad habit, engrossed in the world around him. He had a few hours to burn before he had to go back to town. There, his friends Lucio and Hana would be waiting for him at their meet-up spot just outside of the on-campus cafe. They had met through mutual friends at a party once, and they had all felt an instant connection. Lucio was majoring in musical performance, while Hana was majoring in game design.

Suddenly Jamison’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp pinch on his left foot. He cried out in surprise and pain, raising his foot to see a crab firmly grasping his pinkie toe in it’s large claw. Lifting his leg, however, wasn’t the best idea. He stumbled, losing balance on his peg leg and tumbled into the sand, the crab clutching on for dear life. Another pinch. This time it was on his rear. He arched with a yelp, feeling a second crab dangling from his cargo shorts. Flipping over onto his stomach, Jamie got onto his hands and knees, about to get up and regain his balance when he felt yet another pinch, this time on his hand. Tears welled in his eyes at the pain of being pinched by crabs three times in a row, and he finally hefted himself to his feet again. His research had been dropped in the process, and the wind carried the loose pages across the sand.

Jamie cursed under his breath, looking down sourly at the three crabs currently clasped to him. He froze when he heard a deep, booming laugh from not too far behind him. He could have sworn he was the only one currently on the beach, he never sees anyone out this early in the morning. Oh well, perhaps he had just missed the man. If anything, it was a blessing to have someone else here. So he could be helped with his current...er...predicament.

Jamie turned around sheepishly, still wincing. He expected to see a tourist, going for a morning walk who happened to stumble upon him. What he did see, however, was nothing of the sort. There was a somewhat large formation of rocks just off of the shore, resting in the water. Jamie had explored it before, studying creatures such as barnacles and whatnot. But there weren't just rocks and barnacles this time. A man lay propped up against the rocks, his lower half concealed in the water. This wasn’t any ordinary man, however.

He was exceptionally large, in both girth and height. From where Jamie stood, he’d guess the man was about seven feet tall, taking into account he couldn’t even see his legs. The man’s wet hair was long and silky white, the moisture causing his hair to stick together in clumps along his shoulders. Dark stubble grew along his chin, and his eyebrows were also quite dark and bushy in comparison to his white hair. His arms rested along the rocks, propping him up. They bulged with muscle and were as thick as barrels. His eyes...his eyes were what unsettled Jamison. They resembled that of a shark, inky black with no trace of color.

Fear boiled in Jamie’s stomach, but he tried playing it cool in hopes the man was actually friendly. Putting on a smile, he began to wave at the stranger, but lowered his arm when he realized he still had a crab attached to his hand.

“Uh...G’day! ‘Betcha just saw what happened, huh? Hehe, I can be quite the clutz, can’t I? So uh...mind helpin’ a bloke out?”, Jamie called out to the man, gesturing to himself for emphasis.

The stranger eyed the crabs with a smirk. He didn’t speak for a while, simply taking in the view. After a second, he began to laugh again. Jamie frowned, beginning to grow agitated.

“Yeah yeah, I just got pinched by some crabs and I look hilarious, hardy-har har. Now quite yer laughin’ and get over here and help me, wouldya?”

The man quit laughing, becoming deadly serious when Jamie changed his tone from light hearted to grumpy. “If you really want help, then you come over here.” His voice was rough and deep, like the sea during a storm.

“I’ll just do it myself.”, Jamie grumbled stubbornly, attempting to pluck the crab off of his hand. Before his finger could reach the crab, the crab used its other claw to latch onto that hand as well. Jamie yelped in pain, and the man resumed his thunderous laughing.

Jamie shot the man a hard glare. “I’m glad my pain amuses you, mate.”, he snarled sarcastically.

The stranger’s laughs died down and he wiped a tear from his eye. “Heh, haven’t laughed that much in years. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”, Jamie replied coldly. Nonverbally admitting defeat, he stepped into the water and approached the stranger. The man eyed him curiously, and Jamie did the same. Man, this guy really was a big bloke. He could probably tear Jamie’s head off with his bare hands. Now that he was up close to the stranger, Jamie could say with certainty that the man’s eyes were pure black. Jamie was a science nerd, and didn’t believe in the whole paranormal or mystical creature myths. So instead of thinking the dude was possessed, his brain went straight to the most logical reasoning.

“Holy dooley, did ya get yer eyes tattooed black or something? Imma be honest, ya kinda scared me at first hehe.” Jamie approached closer with wonder, staring into the other man’s eyes with child-like wonder. Being so close to his face, Jamie had to admit he found the man fairly attractive, despite also being slightly terrified of him.

The man shook his head and grunted.

“Well then why are yer eyes all black? Is it some kind of-” Jamison’s words were cut short when a sharp pain seared through his hand. He had been in such awe of his eyes that he didn’t notice when the man reached over and yanked the crab loose from his fingers.

“Turn around.” Jamie complied with the man’s demand, and another pain jolted up his rear and into his spine when the second crab was pulled free. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lifted his leg for the man, grabbing onto the rocks to hold himself steady as the third crab was removed and the job had been completed.

Jamie let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding, relief washing over him. “Thanks mate, I really owe ya one!” There were small gashes where the crabs previously were, but nothing that wouldn’t easily heal in the next couple of days. The man grunted again, acknowledging his thanks.

“You don’t talk much, do ya big guy?” Jamie grinned, assuming the man was friendly since he had just helped him out and hadn’t murdered him yet.

“Don’t like talkers.”, the large man grumbled.

Jamie’s grin grew wider, taking that statement as a challenge. “Oh, then you’ll hate me, mate.” His smile disappeared, however, when he was suddenly hit with realization. His research was now missing.

Jamie immediately went into a panic. “Oh no...oh no oh no oh NO!” Jamie scrambled about, searching for his notebook and papers. Thankfully, he found the notebook lying in the sand unharmed. His heart sank though when he realized the loose peppers he had been writing on all morning were nowhere to be seen. They must have been carried off by the wind. Jamie cursed under his breath, frantically searching even though he knew it was a lost cause.

“Looking for these?” Jamie heard the stranger say from the rocks. He whipped around, his heart beating a mile a minute. Sure enough, the man held several slightly crumpled papers in his hands, holding them up for Jamie to see.

Relief washed over Jamie for the second time that day, ecstatic that he wouldn’t have to redo an entire morning’s worth of work. Jamie hobbled as fast as he could back over to the man, snatching the papers from his hand excitedly. He stared down at them with a toothy grin.

“My papers! Thank goodness, you don’t even know how long I’ve been out here. Hey, how’d you get ‘em anyways? Since we’re kinda in the water an’ all.” Jamie beamed up at the stranger.

“The wind carried them over. Haven’t seen the likes of it before so I decided to grab them.”, the man grunted, resting his chin on his large palm.

“I can’t thank ye enough, mate. I would have- wait, what do you mean by ‘Haven’t seen the likes of it’?”, Jamie questioned him with a raised brow. The only way Jamie could interpret that sentence was by assuming he hasn’t seen paper before, which couldn’t be true. Everyone knows what paper is.

“That substance. Dissolves when it’s in the water. Never seen it before, only heard of it.” Roadhog demonstrated by taking one of the pieces of paper from Jamie’s hands and tossing it into the water. He then looked back to Jamie, expecting him to understand his point.

Jamie yelped, immediately fishing out the paper. It was completely soaked and falling apart. Welp, guess some of his work is down the drain after all. Humph.

“Oi, what was that for mate? Now I gotta redo this whole page! Anyways, I don't get yer point. Sure, paper dissolves in water, big deal. Unless you live under the sea, I’m pretty sure a grown bloke like you should bloody know what paper is when ya see it.” Jamie held the page up with a frown, glaring at the large man while the paper fell apart in his grasp.

The man shrugged, his facial expression calm and not very readable. “I do.”

Jamie scrunched his brow at this. “What, ya live under the sea?”

The man grunted and nodded. Alright then. Guess this bloke is a lunatic. Jamie was beginning to get unsettled by the man. His eerily black eyes, his unnaturally large stature, his too-calm demeanor, saying he lived in the bloody ocean. It was all starting to creep him the hell out.

“Aight, well have fun playin’ mermaid. I got somewhere to be soon, so I’ll be off now. I appreciate the help (even though you just ruined part of my research). Ta!”, Jamie said hurriedly, just wanting to leave at this point. This is gonna be a hell of a story to tell Hana and Lucio at the cafe. Thinking about his two friends made Jamie feel comforted.

Jamie began hobbling away, clutching onto his research. Just as he was about halfway up the shore, he heard a large splash from the water behind him. Startled, he quickly turned back to see what had made such a noise. Just as he turned around he caught a glimpse of a shark tail sliding into the water from the rocks as well as a shark fin swimming away.

The strange man was no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I apologize for any grammatical errors that may have been missed during editing.


End file.
